How Romeo and Juliet should have ended
by hadesgirl015
Summary: For English I had this layered project about Romeo and Juliet, and one of the things was to write a alternative ending. So big question What if? I just thought it would be fun to share it with you


Juliet was tired of the pestering. Many a times her mother and nurse had tried to convince her to marry a particular man. So far, there had been about what was this four? She was only fourteen, well almost. I guess it was because her mother was sick of her. Juliet's mom was thirteen when she had her so obviously she wanted her out of the house sooner.

Well, at least Juliet would get a break tonight, it was a party. Lots of relatives were coming in, and almost everyone who wasn't associated with the Montagues were coming to the party. Juliet had a pretty, blue dress to wear to the party. Maybe she could actually meet a guy instead of one being forced on her.

When Juliet arrived, the party was going quite strong. The twenty-piece orchestra were playing a waltz while some of the citizens had obviously found the wine. She found her father and was going over to talk with him when something or rather someone caught her eye. He was near a window and it was clear even from the distance that he was an attractive man. She decided that her dad could wait, this guy couldn't, so she did the natural thing, she walked over to him.

Unfortunately, she also did the natural thing for her, making a complete fool of herself. She had to walk down two flights of stairs, one to the main party floor, the other to get to the window next to the man. Her high heels caught in the bottom lace of her dress and she fell half way down the second flight. She rolled head over heels several times till she reached the bottom. Luckily, everyone was either too busy having a good time or drunk that they did not notice. Well almost everyone. _He_ noticed and came over.

"Oh great," Juliet murmured to herself.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

Oh man, he was even hotter up close. He was nicely tanned and had short choppy brown hair. His green eyes sparkled with kindness. He seemed to be in his early twenties.

Juliet felt totally tongue tied but managed an, "Uh-huh."

"Here let me help you." the man said, offering her his hand. His ring finger was bare of a wedding band, "Yes," Juliet thought in her mind.

"Wow, that is a beautiful dress." the man said.

"Thanks." Juliet said.

"May I get your name?" the man asked.

"I'm Juliet Capulet." Juliet told the man.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Paris." the man said.

"Wow." Juliet said.

"May I ask if you are promised to anyone?" Paris asked.

"No, absolutely not." Juliet said.

"Then shall we talk to your father?" Paris asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Juliet said.

It felt weird falling in love so fast. Juliet was wondering if Venus or Cupid was messing with her but it didn't matter, she loved Paris. And nothing else mattered.

"Father," Juliet said as she and Paris approached arm in arm.

"Why Juliet, there you are. I was wondering if you were ever coming down from your room. I see you met Paris." Juliet's father said.

"You know him?" Juliet asked both Paris and her Father.

"Why yes, we were talking before the party. He said something about his daughter needing a husband." Paris said.

"Father!" Juliet said in exasperation.

"I didn't know it was you. I assumed it might have been an older daughter." Paris said.

"No, Juliet is my only daughter. So Paris what do you think?" Juliet's father said.

"I think Juliet is a lovely girl. With her consist I would indeed love to make her my wife." Paris said.

"Wait, you are asking me what I think?" Juliet asked.

"Of course, you shouldn't have to marry someone you don't want to. So what do you say Juliet, want to be my wife?" Paris asked.

"Of course I do." Juliet said.

"Attention all, my daughter has chosen a husband. Drinks all around." Juliet's father said.

"I don't think these people need any more to drink father." Juliet said.

"Sir Capulet." said Juliet's cousin Tybalt who had come over.

"What is it?" Juliet's father asked.

"Romeo of the Montague's is here." Tybalt said, he sounded really mad.

"Where?" Juliet's father said. He didn't sound angry.

"Over there." Tybalt said, pointing with his rapier that was drawn the whole time. Juliet just noticed the blood. "Right where I stabbed him."

"You did what?" Juliet's father said, now he was angry. "You know the punishment of murder is death."

"But a Montague was here." Tybalt said.

"He is a boy, he hasn't seen twenty years. He just wanted to party and was doing no harm." Juliet's father said.

"Great, what are the Montague's going to think?" Juliet asked.

"I will explain everything to them at dawn. Paris will you take Tybalt to the Prince and tell him what happened?" Father asked.

"I would be happy to." Paris said.

Juliet watched her soon to be husband walk off with her murderous cousin. Her mother and nurse could finally stop bothering her about getting married. But she did feel pity for the Montague kid, he might have known love the way Juliet does.

Juliet went off to tell the news to her mother and nurse, boy they would be excited.

The End


End file.
